


time of transition

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a time of transition for him- truthfully, it's felt like that for a long time now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time of transition

**Author's Note:**

> five sentence prompt challenge

**It's a time of transition for him- truthfully, it's felt like that for a long time now.**

Bellamy was almost done with his PhD, and all of his program friends were close to or already had settled down. He sometimes forget, with as much time as he spent with Octavia’s crew, that he actually was years older than them. They were still in their early or mid-twenties stage: exploring, sowing oats and whatnot. Not that he was ready for the suburban house and minivan. Fuck no. But he wanted _something_  that resembled stability, and that desire grew stronger as the weeks until his degree defense and vague post-graduation future dwindled.

(He resolutely ignored the sense of calm and steadiness that settled in his heart and his gut whenever Clarke was around. She was anything but ready for stability, right in the prime of jumping off cliffs to see where she would land just because she could. He wasn’t going to get in the way of that, no matter how much he noticed her staring at him just as much as he looked at her. Time hung heavily enough on him, and he wasn’t about to put that burden on her because it was what he wanted at the moment. He would wait for her, for when she was ready, more than happy to bear the weight for the both of them for now.)


End file.
